


The Cuckoo Bird, Chapter 1

by Turahk5



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, Original Work, Slice of life - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, F/M, Family, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Lovecraftian Shenanigans, Monsters, Multi, Other, Slice of Life, abnormal, oddness, small town, super natural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turahk5/pseuds/Turahk5
Summary: On the midnight of 1993, Something came from the void for an unknown perpurse. What could it be?
Relationships: straight
Kudos: 1





	The Cuckoo Bird, Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here. Hope you like it :D

**Cuckoo Bird**

**Chapter 1: Little Lantern**

**By Turahk Muir**

-

It was a dark yet clear night in the town of Little Lantern, New England. The moon was full and the wind was calm. It was a good night for something grand to happen, and it did. Now there are many things beyond our understanding. These powers are sometimes benevolent and some are well, less than benevolent. From ones that we tend to call gods to the celestials/the demonic, and the old ones; beings that existed before this world. Just then, the wind began to blow and an old one descended from the void. This old one, Keke-Zae, had a plan for this world.

He had the idea to spread his influence on earth. His little twist though was, unlike old ones such as Dagon, Cthulhu, and even Nyarlathotep, Keke-Zae would try a more silent take over. After all, he’s an immortal being that existed since time began. Keke-Zae isn’t in any hurry. He just needs to find a suitable host for his greatness. Some way to bring a little bit of himself into this world. He zoomed all across Little Lantern until he heard a prayer. Acting fast, Keke-Zae zipped over and listened in. This prayer seemed to be coming from a small house on the coast. Inside were a couple, a man and a woman.

In this home lived Mister Mike Avio and Miss’s Alexa Avio. The father was a marine biologist at the local aquarium and worked with endangered sea life. The mother, on the other hand, stayed home and made costumes for people. They seemed to be happy for the most part. They had everything, stable jobs, a home, and a good view of the ocean (in Keke-Zae’s opinion). However, the one thing they couldn’t have was a child. That seemed to be what the prayer was, from the wife no less. This would be where Keke-Zae will create his first champion. Time to answer a prayer.

Meanwhile inside, Mike was returning home from his shift. A slow day but nothing too bad. As he entered he noticed Alexa was making dinner but seemed really bummed out. After dropping off his coat, he went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, Hunny.” He said to her.  
  
“Oh hey, Mike… Didn’t hear you come in.” Alexa replies, “I was just making some noodles.” she says to her husband.

“Is something on your mind Alexa?” Mike asks his wife, “Your almost never this quiet.” he adds.  
  


“Uhm… well… just remembering what the doctor told us… not being able to have well...” Alexa says back in a sad tone.

“Hey, it’s ok Alexa… Just remember, we have each other.” Mike replies back. This seems to lift Alexa’s spirits a little. Their dinner was pretty normal, some talk about work but not much. However, that night was anything but normal. As the couple went to bed, Alexa hears a noise outside. It sounds almost like… wind? This was odd because the news said that the weather would be clear tonight. Too tired to think about it though, she went to bed.

As she fell asleep, Alexa began to see what could be best described as a room made of bone. Now, this was a dream so it could be anything really right? Just then she heard a voice, an almost human but wrong. She looked around to find the voice only to turn around and see something… not right. The figure looked humanoid but it was far from human. It looked almost like a bug in the form of a man but it wasn’t made of natural shapes. The thing also seemed to have no face and tentacles coming out of it’s back. It moved in a very unnatural way like it wasn’t of this world. She was sure that this was all a dream but, it felt real… too real. The creature then proceeded to speak again, “Hello, Alexa it’s a pleasure to meet you.” It said through a mouthless face.

“How did you know my name? Wait, this is just a dream...right?” Alexa said back to the creature.  
  
“Well yes, and no Alexa. Let me introduce myself first, I am known as Keke-Zae The Great Planner. Let’s just say I heard you wanted a child.” It said back in it’s echoing voice.  
  
“What… What are you and how did you know that?” Alexa then asked Keke-Zae.  
  
“I’m what is answering your prayers” Keke-Zae answered as it raised a tentacle into the air. It zoomed over in a blur towards Alexa. She Braced for a powerful impact only to feel a wet, cold, slimy light touch to her stomach. The tentacle retreated back to its source and a mark appeared on Alexa. It looked like some kind of rune from one of the costumes she made. Then she heard the sound of an alarm going off, the room began to shake and crumble away. As it did, Keke-Zae began to fade away. 

Before fully fading it just then said, “Good luck Alexa, Good luck”. The bone room then finished crumbling away and she felt like she was falling and then, daylight.  
  
In a snap, Alexa awoke and sat straight up! Mike looked over surprised and saw his wife panting like crazy. He quickly turned off the alarm and sat up to see what was wrong. Maybe she had a nightmare? All Mike knew is that she was looking around like she was trying to find something.  
  
“What happened? You look like you just saw something from a horror film.” Mike asked, very concerned for his wife’s well being. Alexa then ran to the bathroom and lifted her shirt above her stomach. Oddly enough, the rune wasn't there. So, she figured what had happened was just a dream. What Alexa didn't know was that the rune was inside her, marked on an embryo. All Alexa knew has she had a sudden craving for seafood.

A few days passed since Alexa had the odd dream. Mike found it odd that his wife had these seafood cravings due to Alexa not normally liking fish. She also seemed to be jumpy around anything with an exoskeleton. But every time Mike asked about the dream Alexa would just keep saying it was nothing to worry about. For Alexa though, she still couldn’t get the look of that faceless, unnatural, thing out of her mind. What did it mean by answering her prayers? Was it talking about praying for having a child? But what did the rune have to do with said wish? Then she got a good look at the date. She had that dream around the middle month and it’s the final day of the month, and she hasn’t had a period at all whatsoever. Could this mean…

“No no no, the doc said otherwise… Besides, you can't get pregnant in a dream… right?” Alexa muttered to herself as she sewed a costume together for a client. But she wanted to play it safe.

“Ok ok, I’ll just take a test and see what’s going on. Maybe I’m just late this time around.” She told herself trying to get her mind off that stupid dream. 

As she finished her latest costume she made her way to a small store before her husband came home. Besides, she needed to drop off her client’s costume anyway. So, after stopping at the post office, she made her way to the drug store. As she entered she came across an old friend from high school, Elizabeth Trinity. Upon seeing Alexa Elizabeth gives a quick greeting.

“Hey Alexa, how’s it been?” Elizabeth said to her old friend.

“Oh, you… you know. Making costumes and whatnot.” She nervously answered. "How are you and Daniel doing?" She then replied.

"Oh we're doing good, we even have a child on the way," Elizabeth answered back.

"Ok… I'm just here to get some essentials you know." Alexa said before making walking away. She didn’t want Elizabeth asking too many questions. She then quickly got her test left. Here's hoping her fears aren't true.

Meanwhile, with Mike, he was going over some abnormal fossils someone found off the coast of Little Lantern. As far as he could tell, this thing wasn't in any known fossil record. The fossilized skull had traits like that of an armored fish but, it also had a humanoid look to it. It also had a strange symbol on it, most likely carved into it. The part of the skull that made Mike the most curious was the hole in the back.

It looked as if something had burnt it. He went to take a sample for carbon dating but, The tools broke. If the tools broke this easily then what could've burnt the back? Just then one of Mike's colleges came in with a phone. They told him it was Alexa and she sounded scared. "Get over here quickly… please." She said before hanging up.

Mike rushed back home and got in as fast as possible. He ran in and looked for Alexa quickly. She wasn't in the bedroom, crafts room, not even the living room. Then he heard crying from the bathroom. As Mike entered, he saw Alexa's phone on the sink and some kind of test next to it. He then noticed the shower curtain was closed and the crying was coming from there. Mike pulled them back and saw Alexa sitting in the corner.

"What happened hon?" Mike urgently asked as he went to see if Alexa was hurt.

"The dream...it was true…that creature was…" Alexa said in short breaths.

"You... okay, tell what's happening. You know you can trust me." Mike replied.

Alexa then wiped her eyes and proceeded to tell her husband of the dream she had about a week ago. She told of the monster and what it said. Of course, she had a hard time describing it due to how unnatural the thing seemed. After seeing that Alexa was ok, Mike went back to the sink to get a better look at the test and saw it was positive. This didn’t seem to make sense though. Alexa then gave out a sniff and then asked her husband, “What are we gonna do? What if...”  
  
“Don’t worry Alexa. I’m pretty sure that the thing you saw in your dream wasn’t related to this. Though this would explain the cravings you’ve been having. We’ll see the doctor as soon as possible.” Mike replied, he then helped Alexa up to her feet and continued “The doc said we couldn’t have kids, but hey, this could be a one in a million. As for the monster well, maybe that was your head telling you ‘your pregnant’ you know.”  
  
“You… You’re right, thank you... Mike” Alexa replied and then proceeded to give him a big hug.

Elsewhere, the void between worlds, Keke-Zae observed the unfolding events confused. He had hoped that the husband would think that his wife was going behind his back. This would lead to the child living in a rough family and thus, be step one to making his champion strong. No matter, He’ll just find other ways to work with “change” in plans. After all, this wasn’t the first world he had taken. When the time was right, he’ll revival himself to Little Lantern. After all, that seemingly insignificant speck of dirt had one thing no other world had…

Many months pass from that day. With each month that passed though, Alexa noticed that her stomach turning a bit purple-ish each month. Of course, this didn’t seem bad. it could’ve just been from just her skin stretching. Even Elizabeth was surprised to hear about the whole thing. As it was though, Elizabeth had her own oddness but nothing really surprising either. Then came the day of the term for Alexa. All went smoothly at first until the child was seen.

The child was born female but, seemed to have insectoid hands and feet with extra digits on her fingers. She also seemed to have fin-like ears and gills on her neck. Other then that, she took more after her parents. She had her mother and father’s black skin (But had a pale spot around her right eye), Mike’s dark hair, and Alexa’s round face. The strangest part of this child though were eyes, as they didn't seem human in the slightest. One might say they looked cat like. Despite the abnormalities, the child was loved by her parents. The doctor thought, he was quite surprised at this. It wasn’t every day something like well… this happens. It might be best to give some folks at Miskatonic a call. Back with the new parents, they were deciding the name of their abnormal child.  
  
“What should we name her?” Mike asked Alexa.  
  
“Well, how’s about Sally” Alexa replied.

“Well, that sounds like a good name,” Mike said back. He then noticed something on Sally. It looked like a heart made from two curves on her belly. It looked like the rune that Alexa told him about and the mark on the skull. Maybe this was just a coincidence. Then the two of them heard a voice from nowhere that sounded like a child’s voice. It just said, “Mama… Dada...” This will be an interesting child indeed.


End file.
